Simple Curiosity
by QueenOfCrazy
Summary: Simple Curiosity. At least...that's what he thought it was... VanitasxAqua.


When it first began, he thought of it as nothing more than simple curiosity. She was, after all, a very interesting person. His knowledge about emotions was almost non-existent and his experience involving them even more so. So, when he thought about it, he always linked it back to simple, harmless curiosity. That was before he figured out that nothing involving him was ever truly harmless.

He'd sit up on the cliff and watch her train. No one else in the world moved quite like her. She was agile, quick and all her movements flowed, one into the next. For a while, he mused that perhaps that was the origin of her name. The fluidity of her movements.

Everything she did seemed to come oh so naturally to her. She never had to think about it too hard. A moment or two of calculations-he knew that was what she was doing from the way her nose crinkled in thought- and she could do whatever it was that she had been thinking of. Anything. Sometimes, he almost envied her. But he could never truly bring himself to resent her for her skills.

She was quiet and often spent most of her time alone. When she wasn't training, she'd sit somewhere outdoors, as isolated as she could find, and read. She read tales of adventure, of strong heroes and amazing places. There was always a glint of wonder in her eyes. She wanted that. To be that hero who travelled across many worlds, met many people and saved lives.

But as she grew older-and so did he- he began to notice something. Her attention seemed to waver slightly. No longer was she as focused on simply training alone or reading books out in the wilderness by herself. Her attention became focused on those two boys that lived there. He'd never liked one of them and the other, despite him being there for so long, had never really bothered him. Until he noticed how close they were.

That was the first time he felt jealousy. Jealousy for the smiles she'd give them, they way she'd comfort them when they were sad. The grateful pecks on the cheek, the hugs, the soft tone in her voice when she spoke to them. Yes, he was jealous. And that was when he finally realised that it wasn't curiosity that bound him to her. No, it was infatuation. Or at least, that was his newest theory.

As he watched her grow closer and closer to her 'friends', he became more and more bitter. He felt as if he were losing something that had never truly belonged to him. And for a while, all he wanted was to forget her. Forget everything. From her oddly coloured hair, to her infectious smile, the crinkle of her nose when she was thinking, the glint of wonder in her eyes as she read, her fluid movements, the way she walked, the way she talked. He wanted to forget everything. Because he had realised that, despite his near obsession with her, she was everything he wasn't. He was everything she sought to destroy.

And that was when he realised it was a lot more than infatuation that kept him coming back to see her day after day. This realisation was something he denied to everyone, especially himself.

One day, he followed her into town. She always went in alone, buying food and other little things to take back to the home she shared with those two and their petulant master. He liked when she was away from them. Because she seemed to have that air of ease about her that she never had around other people. Because she didn't have to be anything. Not a student, a tutor, a friend, a warrior. Just her.

Not long ago, he had come to the conclusion that a single event was going to start a chain reaction. And he'd forever lose his chance to know her. They would finally become the enemies that he knew they would be. So instead of hiding, he removed the mask that he wore almost constantly and changed into some somewhat normal clothing. For that day was the day he would finally meet her.

He simply asked her if she needed help carrying the dozen or so bags and parcels she was struggling not to drop. She said she'd hate to be a burden but that she'd really appreciate the help. That was when she smiled at him for the first time. And it was different to when he'd seen her smile. Because this time it was just for _him. _

Ten minutes. Just ten minutes of seemingly meaningless small talk as they walked side by side. And it was perfect. She was undoubtedly the kindest person he'd ever spoken to. Saying nothing but friendly and kind words to someone who was basically a stranger to her. He felt the great weight of disappointment on his heart as they finally arrived at that odd castle type building she called home. But then she spoke two simple words and it didn't matter.

"Thank you."

And she gave him another one of those smiles. He was utterly addicted. That was how it started. Whenever she was in town, whether simply wandering and searching for a new book to read or collecting groceries for that so called 'family' of hers, he'd just wander about. The second time they met, it was _her _who approached _him. _She once again told him how grateful she was for his help the other day and asked it maybe, he'd like to take a walk with her.

His answer, of course, without hesitation was yes. He'd love to. They walked around, chatting about silly things. The weather, something in a window of a store they'd passed. It had been almost two hours before she finally sighed and told him she had to return home. For training, no doubt, though she didn't say it. To be honest, she'd never mentioned anything of what she was. Or at least, hoped to be.

She smiled again and told him how much she'd enjoyed talking to him then turned to leave. She'd taken five steps perhaps when she turned abruptly, a look of surprise on her face and exclaimed that in all the time they'd been speaking, she'd never bothered to introduce herself.

"I'm Aqua."

She apologised profusely for not saying it sooner. He forgave her, of course, and offered his own name. Or at least what he'd decided would be his name. She couldn't know his true name of course. She might learn it in those awful days to come when they'd be enemies. And he wanted, if nothing else, for these good memories of him to never be ruined by the awful and horrifying truth of what and who he really was.

"Vani. Call me Vani."

She hurried off, claiming she was already running late and sprinted away. Though when she was a few meters away, she turned with a smile and waved back at him before disappearing down the street.

It continued like that for a while. A few months maybe? Sometimes she'd approach him and then, as he became more confident, he began approaching her. They'd talk and laugh, at first about meaningless things, then eventually she began to speak about her life.

In all the time he'd watched her, he'd never even considered the possibility that she'd ever wanted to be something other than what she was. But, the way she told it, before she'd been chosen, she'd dreamed of being a dancer. And what a dancer she would have made.

He dodged all the questions about himself, of course. What could he really tell her without giving too much away? Nothing. She couldn't even know his true name. And in a way, that almost saddened him.

She never told her 'friends' about her meetings with the strange boy she'd befriended in town. That was a small mercy. Because he'd never be able to meet _him. _His other half. No. He couldn't. It would ruin everything he'd worked so hard for. And he wasn't going to let that happen. Not ever.

Finally it happened. That life changing event. In the days leading up to it, she'd chattered about it almost nonstop. It made him dreadfully sad but he couldn't help but be a little excited for her. This was her dream now. What she wanted more than anything. So, he'd smiled and tell her that everything would be fine. That'd it would be easy for someone like her.

"Someone like me?" She'd asked. He'd merely smiled and shake his head in response.

Then, on that day that meant everything to her, he had to lose the identity he'd created for her and put on the mask again. The friendly boy she'd called her friend, Vani, ceased to exist once more. Only the masked boy remained.

The next few weeks were painful for him. How many times had they fought? How many times had he cackled like a madman, pretending all he wanted was to end her? But then they fought once again and before he knew what had happened, she was on the ground.

She was breathing, much to his relief. She looked so peaceful, she could have been sleeping. He knelt by her and just watched for a while. But then, the peace was disrupted when she began to awaken. In a panic, he rid himself of his mask. She was still dazed. Barely conscious. She'd dismiss it as a dream.

"Vani...?" She whispered softly, her bright blue eyes barely open.

He smiled down at her and quietly murmured her name. "Aqua..."

She smiled up at him. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too."

Her eyes fell shut again. Yes. She'd dismiss him as a dream. And she'd be none the wiser for the rest of her days that supposedly, her greatest enemy was actually just that strange boy she'd befriended in town.

And that was exactly how he wanted it.

He wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
